


Seven Blissful Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright,” James began, letting go of his wrist and Aleks assumed let go of the other’s as well. “Seven minutes. No light. No talking. Time starts when the door is closed. Ready? Set?” The door clicked shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Blissful Minutes

“No. No way. No fucking way.”

“Aleks, c’mon, it’s only seven minutes. You’re not gonna die.”

Said Russian teen gave his friend, James, a dull stare and blinked once before lifting a hand to his face and shook his head. “I said _no_.”

“ _Aleks_ ,” James said his name in a heavy tone; a tone Aleks knew all too well.

“I don’t even know who I’m going in with!” Aleks defended, throwing his arms in the air.

“That’s the point!” James replied, pushing the brunet toward the closet. “Keep your eyes closed until we close the door a second time, okay?”

“James,” his tone was nearly a whine, but Aleks _seriously_   did not want to do this even if he were a horny, seventeen year old sophomore hanging out with a bunch of upperclassmen.

“Be quiet, Aleks,” James patted him on the shoulder after getting the Russian into the closet. “Now close your eyes and I’ll be right back with the other lucky person.”

Aleks stood in the small, dark room with his eyes shut tight; his hands chafing together in front of him. He couldn’t very well pace, but that’s exactly what he wanted to do; as nervous as he was. He’d been invited to an upperclassmen—mostly seniors—party and Aleks should have known something like this would have happened, but he came anyway. James was a friend, a childhood friend; they grew up as neighbors, but James was two years older than he was and a senior. Now here Aleks was, stuck in a closet waiting to get felt up by whoever else was unlucky enough to be picked by the seniors.

When Aleks heard approaching footsteps, he backed himself into one side of the closet just in time for the door to open and he heard another shuffle of feet enter the small space. It immediately felt more cramped, even if Aleks had his eyes closed. His hand was taken from his side and lifted in front of him, pressed against another palm of whom he could only assume was the other occupant of the closet. A warm hand, might he add.

“Alright,” James began, letting go of his wrist and Aleks assumed let go of the other’s as well. “Seven minutes. No light. No talking. Time starts when the door is closed. Ready? Set?”

The door clicked shut.

At first there was only breathing in the room, but then the hand pressed against Aleks’ own began to move, encasing his own hand and— _oh god_ —that was a large hand. A large, warm hand. And suddenly a body was hovering over his, the heat of the other radiating into his own skin and Aleks shuddered. A touch feathered over his stomach, searching, before it became more forward and pressed against his clothes and traveled higher to his jaw to lift his face up. Fingers sprawled over his chin and jaw, one laying over his slightly parted lips. Aleks only realized it was an indicator when he became conscious of a face in front of his own and that finger was being replaced with soft, persuasive lips.

Aleks was pressed against the wall of the closet, the Russian vaguely aware of their hands tangled together on the right side of his face as that mouth moved against his own. Aleks could comprehend male; tall and aggressive, but tender. The brunet was forced against the wall, the man’s body pinning him in place, but that hand and those lips were so delicate. Aleks brought his own hand up, carefully feeling its way up the other’s body until it was tangling into short, silky hair. Alternatively, the hand in his unwound itself and traced down his arm where its counterpart met it and unzipped his hoodie.

Those hands ran up and down his torso, eliciting a moan from Aleks that was quickly muffled by the other’s lips. They took purchase on his hips and pulled them flush against his partner’s, this time forcing Aleks to throw his head back against the wall and let out a sighing breath. The man’s lips found his neck, however, and started nipping and sucking at his tender flesh; Aleks’ hand on the wall coming around to grab at and eventually settle on the other’s shoulder. The Russian’s eyes opened in the darkness, but was met with more obscurity.

A sudden movement caught him by surprise; the man ground their hips together and the press of an obvious bulge against his thigh made Aleks’ spine tingle. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered in the dark and immediately cursed himself for breaking a rule.

All movement ceased for a second and Aleks began to beat himself up internally when the man continued to work on his neck and those hips were rocking against his own again. Tentatively, the brunet moved his own hands down over the other’s chest and down to the hem of his shirt, snaking his hands underneath the fabric. His skin was so warm and supple; a bit of muscle, but nothing too defined. Aleks worked his hands around to the man’s back and raked his nails over the delicate flesh, gaining a shuddered breath as a reward.

It was a moment later that the man’s nose was trailing up his neck and over his jaw before those lips captured his own once more. Aleks moved his hips against the man’s, his breathing coming out a little more hoarse now. One of the other man’s hands ghosted over Aleks’ thigh before it was groping his crotch and the brunet eagerly bucked into the touch, breaking the kiss short to let out a gasp. He was getting hard, and that wasn’t good; a whole house full of peers stood just beyond that door and after a little while, they both would have to go back out there. Aleks didn’t exactly want to do that with a hard-on.

But that was surely what was happening. Aleks’ muddled mind was only slightly peeved and the rest of his thoughts consisted of sex and arousal. He brought their lips together once again, getting a bit more forceful as his own hands slipped down to cover the taller man’s butt and squeezed, pulling his hips closer while fondling his ass. Aleks ate up his moan, grinding his own crotch into the other’s hand desperately. The man pulled back slightly, panting heavily, and Aleks wondered if he, too, wanted to settle down.

But then the man was kissing down his neck and chest, down his navel and— _fuck_ —his hands pulled at Aleks’ jeans; undoing them and pulling them and his boxers down far enough that his cock was exposed to the air. Aleks brought his palm to his mouth, biting on the skin as the man kissed his tip and dragged his tongue over the underside of his erection. The Russian’s other hand found the man’s head, grabbing a fist full of hair as said man encased his mouth around Aleks’ cock. The brunet’s body shuddered as he started to bob his head, his hand taking up the base of Aleks’ shaft to hold and pump the part his mouth couldn’t reach.

Aleks would be lying if he said this was his first blowjob, but he could say it was his best so far. Those lips were fucking _magic_   and Aleks never wanted them to leave his skin. The man hollowed his cheeks and he swallowed around his mouthful, bringing a shallow whine from Aleks’ throat. He moved his head faster, lapped his tongue over the sensitive veins and Aleks felt his balls tighten. He pulled on the man’s hair in warning, but the other didn’t budge as Aleks shook and shot his seed down the male’s throat.

The Russian propped himself back against the wall as the man removed his mouth with a slick sound and stuffed Aleks back into his boxers, pulled his pants up and fastened them again. More panting could be heard as Aleks came down from his high and now he felt like shit because _he couldn’t fucking do that_   but the guy deserved reciprocation. Aleks was about to reach out for the other when a knock came at the door and damn it all, the seven minutes were up. He felt a tension slip into the room and Aleks took a deep breath, reaching down to his hoodie to zip it back up as the other occupant of the closet opened the door and walked out.

When Aleks walked out, he shielded his eyes from the onslaught of light that hit his retinas and was met with a crowd of people holding various drinks. There was a moment of silence before the sound of cheering began and got louder with each passing second. The brunet moved his hand from his vision and was met with a familiar face. Kevin looked troubled and kind of down, but he was in the center of the crowd with Aleks, so that could only mean….

Aleks’ eyes widened and his mouth slacked a bit; his face turning cherry red. Kevin, his _best friend_ , had been put into the closet with him. His _best friend_   had given him the best blowjob of his life and— _christ_ —Aleks had spoken in the closet and Kevin _knew but continued anyway_.

“Kevin?” Aleks called out nervously, his eyebrows knitting together.

At the pressure beginning to surround the two, the crowd started to dissipate, but James remained, standing off farther in the room, but close enough to break anything up should something happen. He had been the one to put them in the situation in the first place, after all.

“Kevin?” Aleks spoke again, this time a bit more sturdy.

“I think I better go,” Kevin said, his eyes downcast.

“Wait just a fucking second,” Aleks stated quickly, reaching his hand out to grab ahold of Kevin who had started walking in the direction of the door. “You knew!”

Kevin halted, his shoulders tensing, but he was turned away from the brunet. “Knew what?”

Aleks pulled his lip back in a snarl. “Don’t fucking play dumb, Kevin. You _knew_   it was me in there cause I talked. But you kept going. Why?”

Kevin shrugged his stiff shoulders. “Seven minutes in heaven. It’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“Not the last part,” Aleks followed up rapidly, pulling on Kevin’s arm to make him turn a bit toward the brunet.

The raven haired teen snapped his head toward Aleks, a frustrated expression taking his face. “I like you, Aleks. That’s why I did it, alright? Is that what you wanted to know?”

Aleks’ face fell and he swallowed, slowly letting go of Kevin’s arm to hold his own at the elbow. “I don’t know. I never thought about you that way.” That was a lie, of course.

“Never?” Kevin questioned, turning fully toward Aleks with a lax expression, his eyes never leaving the brunet.

“Maybe not .. never,” Aleks murmured, shrugging his head to his shoulder, his gaze running along the carpet before lifting to Kevin’s dark gaze.

“Do you want to,” Kevin coughed, covering his mouth with his fist as he did so. “Do you want to go back to my place? Or we could head over to yours…. I suppose it’s closer anyway.”

Aleks nodded, reaching out hesitantly to take Kevin’s hand with a thoughtful look. “We should talk. About how this started and where it’s going.”

Kevin smiled shyly, lifting his other hand up to cover Aleks’. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
